Masaru, padre de familia
by Momoleft
Summary: Masaru Bakugo siempre había sido tranquilo, en su vida solo quería tener una hermosa casa en los suburbios y una familia amorosa que lo rodeara ¿Pero ese sueño se hizo realidad? Teniendo a Katsuki Bakugo como hijo, era algo difícil de cumplir (One-shot)


**One-shot**

 **Masaru, padre de familia**

Masaru siempre había sido un hombre tranquilo, paciente, de un Quirk poderoso que en algún momento de su vida le dio importancia, pero en el fondo no le interesaba la fama de héroe, él solo quería vivir en los suburbios con una hermosa esposa y un hijo que le digiera papá, que le pidiera que le contara cuentos al dormir, que jugara con él a las escondidas, era lo único que quería, tener un hijo y una esposa que lo amaran hasta el final de sus días.

Su deseo se comenzó a convertirse realidad cuando conoció a Mitsuki, una mujer despampanante, de hermosa figura, de cabello rebelde y mirada penetrante, todo lo contrario a él, ella tenía una actitud bastante fuerte, una que resaltaba cuando estaba a su lado, para Masaru ella era su media naranja. Pese a la torpeza de la rubia ante la forma de expresarse, no podía evitar percatarse que ella sentía lo mismo que él, amor. Fue así como sin pestañar ya estaban comprometidos.

Todo era perfecto, tenía a su lado una hermosa mujer que amaba con todo su corazón, con la cual envejecería, a la cual podía decirle "cielo" o "mi vida" cada mañana al despertar, que le preparaba el desayuno con amor. Mitsuki era perfecta.

Pronto seria papá, era la mejor noticia desde que su hermosa esposa le había pedido matrimonio, si, ella había dado el paso, su mujer al ser tan impaciente, se le había adelantado y ella le había pedido su mano, otra cosa que le encantaba de Mitsuki.

-Katsuki-murmuro con dulzura la mujer de rubios cabellos cenizos mientras miraba a su marido-Quiero que su nombre sea Katsuki-Masaru no podía evitar sentir que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, era una imagen perfecta, la de su hermosa esposa resplandeciendo por la luz del sol sosteniendo a su recién nacido hijo

-Katsuki se llamara-acepto con suavidad mientras besaba la frente de su amada

Todo era perfecto, nada podía salir mal.

-¡Oye viejo!-grito el adolecente con voz ronca sacando a su padre de sus recuerdos mientras tenía el periódico frente a él-Dame dinero-ordeno el joven de ojos carmesí mientras miraba con ímpetu a su padre

-¡MOCOSO MALCRIADO!-grito Mitsuki mientras agarraba del cabello al joven-¡QUE TE HE DICHO DE FALTARLE EL RESPETO A TU PADRE!-el muchacho agarro con fuerza el brazo de la mujer y comenzó el forcejeo por liberarse

-¡SUELTAME VIEJA BRUJA!-grito el muchacho

Siempre era lo mismo, esos dos no lograban llevarse bien, Masaru suspiro, así era su familia, para nada como se la había imaginado cuando era joven, era todo lo contrario.

Escuchaba los gritos rebotar entre las paredes de su casa, pero como siempre Masaru Bakugo decidió ignóralo, siempre lo ignoraba, fingió leer el periódico, Mitsuki siempre se encargaba del rebelde de su hijo.

No pudo evitar posar su mirada en un cuadro que estaba en la mesa de centro, una foto de Katsuki a los 4 años, cuando había liberado sus habilidades, una combinación de su Oxidizing Sweat y del Gliceryn de Mitsuki.

-Katsuki volvió a golpear a Izuku señor Bakugo-hablo la mujer del jardín mientras miraba con preocupación al pequeño rubio cenizo que tenía sentado en un rincón del salón mirando hacia la pared-Ya no sabemos cómo tratar con él-aclaró la mujer con preocupación- parece volverse cada vez más violento

-Mi hijo es un niño algo difícil-hablo Masaru con suavidad- él tiene el carácter de su madre, y ha heredado los poderes de ambos, la combinación es algo difícil, les pido que me disculpes las molestias que les ha causado, me encargare de solucionarlo en casa-la mujer no muy convencida asintió. Esta conversación la estaban teniendo más seguido de lo normal, Katsuki estaba fuera de control

Masaru tomo la mochila de su hijo y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el pequeño cenizo, no sabía cómo tratar con su propio retoño, el problema era que Katsuki parecía no quererlo y eso le dolía, muchas veces intento leerle antes de dormir, pero niño lo rechazaba, cuando intentaba jugar con él, el pequeño tendía a patearlo con fuerza ¿Acaso hacia algo mal? Miro de reojo al pequeño que miraba hacia el frente, sin ningún tipo de culpa en su mirada

-Katsuki, hijo-llamo el hombre, la mirada carmesí se posó en él

-¿Qué quieres viejo?-pregunto el niño, otro problema era que el pequeño se reusaba a decirle papá

-¿Por qué peleas con Izuku? ¿No eran amigos?-pregunto con suavidad, el pequeño bufo divertido

-Yo no puedo ser amigo de una basura sin Quirk-aclaró el niño con orgullo de su fuerza, Masaru lo miro preocupado ¿Y si su hijo había comenzado por el mal camino?

-Pero Izuku no tiene la culpa de no tener Quirk-aclaro el hombre, el niño lo miro reprobador

-No digas estupideces viejo-gruño el niño arrebatándole la mochila a su padre y colocándosela sin ayuda. El niño era un problema, un problema sin solución, Masaru se sentía perdido, confundido, quería a su hijo, pero ¿Cómo trataba con él?

-¿Te parece si vamos de compras? Tu madre me encargo algunas cosas del supermercado-el pequeño no le respondió, se limitó a caminar delante de su padre, como si el niño guiara el camino. Otro problema, Katsuki se negaba a darle la mano.

Entraron al supermercado, Masaru saco un canasto y continuo el camino por los pasillos, siendo guiado por su hijo, el pequeño se dedicaba a mirar los productos con desdén al no ser nada de su gusto, mientras que su padre solo tomaba las cosas de la lista sumido en sus pensamientos ¿Y si su hijo se volvía malo al crecer? Miro la lista, decía leche de sabor ¿Pero qué sabor? Observó el estante, había de frutilla, vainilla y chocolate

-Katsuki ¿qué sabor te gusta?-pregunto con amabilidad el hombre, el niño no estaba, miro de lado a lado buscando al pequeño-¡Katsuki!-grito alterado dejando el canasto en el suelo corriendo por el supermercado-¡HIJO!-gritaba alterado-KATSU-dejo de gritar al ver a su niño en el pasillo de los cereales, detenido, mirando algo en especial-¡KATSUKI!-grito el hombre alterado mientras corría hacia el niño, el hombre se agacho a la altura del pequeño y lo miro preocupado-¡Hijo no debes hacer eso! No puedo protegerte si no estás a mi lado-el niño lo ignoraba, el pequeño estaba hipnotizado mirando una caja de cereal. Al notar que pequeño estaba fuera de órbita, Masaru busco lo que su hijo miraba con tanto entusiasmo

-¡All Might!-grito el niño emocionado, Masaru observó el cereal de caja amarilla, y lo tomó entre sus manos. Era un cereal nuevo, con la figura del superhéroe número uno, sonrió levemente al ver que por primera vez en la vida su hijo lo miraba con admiración

-¿Te gusta All Might?-pregunto mientras volvía a agacharse y le entregaba la caja al niño, el pequeño la recibió con gusto y sonrió ampliamente acariciando con su pequeña mano el rostro del superhéroe

-¡Es tan genial! ¡Es el más fuerte papá!-grito el niño emocionado, Masaru se quedó paralizado, lo había llamado papá- Cuando sea grande quiero ser como él

-No creo que puedas ser como él-hablo el hombre mientras miraba con ternura, el niño lo miro molesto- Puedes ser mejor-aclaro con una tranquilidad, el pequeño se sorprendió

-¿Mejor?-pregunto incrédulo-¿Mejor que All Might?-para el pequeño eso era imposible-¿Puedo ser mejor?-volvió a preguntar, Masaru tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, y Katsuki por primera vez se dejó llevar sin soltar la caja del cereal-¿Realmente crees eso?-pregunto sorprendido

-¿Quieres ser un héroe Katsuki?-el niño asintió- entonces, yo creo, que serás el mejor héroe

-¡Mientes!-exclamo aun sorprendido, el hombre negó

-Serás un héroe fuerte, alguien a que los villanos tiemblen al ver-dijo el hombre imaginándose a joven cubierto de ferocidad en batalla- alguien que la gente se sienta tranquila al ver ¿te digo por qué?

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el niño perdido en las palabras de su padre

-Porque tu estarás ahí- una enorme sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el niño, una que jamás Masaru había provocado, comenzó a caminar con su hijo sobre sus hombros, este tenía extendida su mano generando pequeñas explosiones para que todos notaran lo fuerte que era, Masaru sonrió

-¿por qué no eres un héroe?-pregunto el niño curioso-¡La vieja dijo que ibas a ser un héroe!

-No quise-dijo con simpleza el hombre, el niño lo miro con curiosidad-mi deber es protegerte a ti y a tu madre-aclaro el niño se sorprendió y poso su cabeza sobre la de su padre

-Tú también eres un héroe -hablo el niño con decisión, ahora él oficialmente era un héroe, porque todo lo que Katsuki decía, era ley. Masaru quería llorar, pero no arruinaría el momento, no ante Katsuki, debía seguir pareciendo genial ante los ojos de su hijo, tomo otra caja de cereal de All Might

-Llevaremos dos-aclaro el hombre, Katsuki asintió de acuerdo, si era de All Might valía la pena comprar dos.

Se paró del sofá, y dejo el periódico aun lado de la foto de su único hijo, paso a un lado de su mujer y de su hijo, que estaban en el suelo, Katsuki bajo su madre, y Mitsuki le hacia una llave exigiendo que se rinda a lo que el adolecente se negaba, saco las llaves de su auto de un pequeño canasto a un costado de la puerta

-¡RINDETE!-gritaba la mujer mientras doblaba mas el brazo de su hijo, el muchacho comenzó a dar golpes con su otro brazo en el suelo, dando entender que le dolía, pero no se rendiría

-¡PUDRETE!-grito el adolecente entre dientes

Masaru comenzó a mover las llaves de su auto alrededor de su dedo índice logrando llamar la atención de madre e hijo, deteniendo la pela

-¿Qué les parece si comemos afuera esta noche?-pregunto con tranquilidad, ambos cenizos intercambiaron miradas y se separaron

-¿Estás seguro cariño? Dijiste que hoy había sido un día pesado en el trabajo-aclaro la mujer preocupada de que su marido realizara más de lo que su cuerpo podía

-¿Qué te traes viejo?-pregunto con recelo el adolecente, el hombre se encogió de hombros

-Solo quiero pasar una cena en un restaurant con mi familia-Mitsuki sonrió, y asintió, corrió al segundo piso con intenciones de arreglarse

-KATSUKI, MAS TE VALE CAMBIARTE-grito la mujer desde arriba, el joven chasqueo la lengua

-Primero muerto, ya me bañe en la mañana-gruño el joven mientras miraba el techo, buscaría una chaqueta de cuero y con eso bastaría

-¿Cómo va la academia?-pregunto Masaru para sorpresa del joven, el muchacho lo miro con recelo, buscando alguna trampa en su pregunta, sus padres siempre estaban confabulados

-obvio que bien-dijo con molestia, el muchacho miraba con desconfianza a su "viejo"-¿Qué tienes? ¿La edad te está afectando?-pregunto con ironía, el hombre lanzo una leve risa y revolvió los cabellos de su hijo dejando al muchacho paralizado ante el repentino tacto

-Te estas volviendo un héroe feroz-murmuro el hombre con orgullo, para su sorpresa, el joven no quito su mano, más bien Katsuki miraba hacia el suelo con un puchero-¿Serás el número uno?-pregunto mientras quitaba su mano de su hijo, el muchacho sonrió con soberbia

-No preguntes lo que ya sabes-Katsuki comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera

-Hijo-llamo el hombre, el cenizo volteo y por reflejo atrapo las llaves que el hombre le había arrojado-Mas te vale no matarnos, o sería un una mancha muy fea en tu historial de héroe-el joven miro las llaves del auto y las apretó con decisión, eso era un reto.

Masaru, sonrió, mientras Katsuki caminaba en dirección a su cuarto, se sentó en su sillón. Tenía una casa hermosa en los suburbios, una esposa hermosa, que le preparaba el desayuno cada mañana, que le decía "cariño" o mi "cielo", tenía a un hijo aspirante a héroe, uno muy rebelde, no le decía papá, tampoco podía leerle cuentos antes de dormir, ni menos jugar a las escondidas con él, pero sabía que debajo de toda esa mala actitud, aún estaba el niño que miraba los cereales con admiración.

Todo era perfecto. Masaru amaba a su familia, porque a pesar que ninguno lo demostrara, Masaru tenía a un hijo y una esposa que lo amaran hasta el final de sus días.


End file.
